


История о том, как встретились Волче с Княже, а уж расстаться им была не судьба

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Волче и Княже [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Demon!RK900, Humor, M/M, Romance, werewolf!Gavin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Говорила Гэвину мама: «Придёт серенький волчок и укусит за бочок».Кто ж знал, что оно так всё повернётся. Проблема была в том, что волчком здесь был как раз Гэвин, и укусить его за бочок собирался не иначе как сам Девятый демонический владыка. А где бочок, там, знаете, и всё остальное рядом…Написано на челлендж по пейрингу Рид900 в Твиттере — кофейный #weekendG9.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Волче и Княже [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	История о том, как встретились Волче с Княже, а уж расстаться им была не судьба

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat)

Говорила Гэвину мама: «Придёт серенький волчок и укусит за бочок». 

Кто ж знал, что оно так всё повернётся. Проблема была в том, что волчком здесь был как раз Гэвин, и укусить его за бочок собирался не иначе как сам Девятый демонический владыка. А где бочок, там, знаете, и всё остальное рядом…

Гэвин выставил в качестве защиты первое, что под руку подвернулось. Ни в чём не повинная кочерга под взглядом Демонического владыки начала прямо на глазах завязываться в узелок.

— Волче…

Ни с какими ценными частями собственного тела он ни сегодня, ни в ближайшем будущем расставаться не собирался, а потому храбро упёр извернувшуюся знаком вопроса кочергу упырьему засранцу в грудь, прямо в район центрального демонического сердца.

— Княже…

***

Влюбился Ричччааард сразу и бесповоротно, стоило ему увидеть волче на площади в базарный день. 

И ведь ни силы в том неуёмной, ни красоты неописуемой, с какой демонической стороны ни посмотри, не было. А поди ж ты! Взглядом гневным полыхнул, когда Ричччааард его цену перебил, клыки свои смешные маленькие выставил, из когтистых пальцев замысловатую неприличность сложил — и пропал Владыка. Будь ему хоть девять сотен лет, хоть девять тысяч — итог был бы тот же. Аж под крылом зачесалось от избытка чувств.

— Волче…

— Княже…

Да так яростно свои хриплым голосом приласкал, что у Ричччааарда ещё и под вторым крылом потянуло сладко. 

Оборотень меж тем фыркнул и отправился в другую лавку.

Ричччааард огладил крепкую и ладную фигуру со спины, представил на плечах волче не куртку из грубой кожи, а шелка чёрные с росписью узорной — и как их сладко снимать будет. И решил — судьба!

***

У засранца хватило наглости кочергу, как и храбрость Гэвина, проигнорировать. 

Демонический владыка наклонился (чугун начал виться спиралью), улыбнулся многообещающе — и поскрёб коготком своим, раз в пять длиннее, чем у любого оборотня, деревянную опору, к которой Гэвин прижимался спиной. Облизнулся неспешно, напоказ, клыки свои языком раздвоенным голубым огладил.

И Гэвин дёрнулся в сторону, пытаясь хоть ненадолго судьбу свою отвести, отсрочить и избежать контакта с этим сбрендившим то ли на почве мести, то ли от голода, то ли от старости демонюкой. Ударился локтём о барную стойку, зашипел, затряс рукой, полоснул когтями по магической холщовой ткани. В воздухе разлился аромат кофе, а сами зёрна с тихим дробным перестуком разлетелись во все стороны.

В этот момент он от возмущения позабыл и том, что ему грозило стать жертвой покусательства. Где это видано, чтоб на порядочных и законопослушных существ средь бела дня упырюки охотились? И о кочерге, которую всё ещё держал в руке. И о намерении продать свою жизнь втридорога, если что.

Зато он очень хорошо вспомнил, сколько пришлось отдать золотых за этот редчайший сорт кофе, которым в городе могла лишь его кофейня похвастаться. А морда демоническая расселась на полу как ни в чём не бывало и зёрнышки перебирать начала да пересчитывать.

Гэвин взвыл.

***

Говорила Ричччааарду давным-давно мама: «Не тронь волчка не с того бочка».

Первую тысячу лет Ричччааард маму слушался. А потом рогами да хвостом подрос, крылья свои белые с чёрным узором во всю ширь раскинул, корону Девятого демонического владыки принял — и заскучал. На эксперименты его потянуло и диковинки.

Услышав протяжный волчий вой, исполненный какой-то материально ощутимой тоски, он даже от пересчёта зёрен кофе отвлёкся. Что шло вразрез со всеми законами мира нечисти и магии. Посмотрел на волче снизу вверх, прикидывая уже в красках, как долго и с фантазией он будет развоплощать того, кто посмел его пару обидеть. И осёкся.

Потому что одно дело, когда тебе какая-то чугунная хрень в грудь упирается или тысяча рыцарских мечей в брюхо нежное тычет — и совсем другое, когда обвиняющий взгляд твоей Неземной любви разит, как игла — заморского Кощея. Волчье горе полоснуло по всем девяти демоническим сердцам разом.

Ричччаааррд собирался сказать что-то утешительное, успокоить. Крылья, до того лежавшие за спиной, по всем правилам демонического этикета в стороны расставил, хвост в знак преклонения и признания своей вины изогнул. И услышал, как что-то треснуло, где-то хрустнуло, куда-то покатилось — и разбилось с оглушающим звоном.

Волче закатил глаза, сжал зубы и тихо то ли просвистел, то ли выдохнул:

— Изыди, супостат окаянный!

***

Честно говоря, Гэвин ни на что особенно не рассчитывал и в слова свои ничего такого не вкладывал — действовал на звериных эмоциях.

Но ведь подействовало, да и как. Тварь демоническая растворилась в воздухе, как и не было, оставив после себя полуразрушенную кофейню и растущую в мысленных подсчётах со скоростью света кучу золота, которую придётся отвалить за восстановление.

И ведь хотел бы он продолжать злиться и клясть демонюку окаянную на чём свет нечистый зиждется уж сколько лун и веков. Но вспоминал невольно исполненный тоски и печали взор чёрных глаз с алыми зрачками, поникшие разом и крылья, и хвост, и даже, что противоречило всем законам мира магии и демонов, длинные витые рога. Сиявшие до того ровным голубым светом, они на мгновение окрасились в цвет золота, а потом стали алыми, словно пламя полуночного костра.

Гэвин вдохнул через нос, выдохнул через рот. Повторил это нехитрое упражнение несколько раз. Почувствовал, как мир теряет излишнюю резкость: цвета, звуки и формы перестали дразнить волчье зрение, слух и обоняние предвкушением охоты. Пригладил топорщившиеся уши и хвост, появлявшиеся в моменты эмоциональной нестабильности даже в человекоподобной форме. 

Сел на лавку, толкнул качающуюся на одной петле ставню — та со стуком вывалилась во двор. Достал волчью самокрутку, затянулся несколько раз. И уже спокойным голосом позвал:

— Княже…

— Волче…

***

Ричччааард на быстрое прощение не рассчитывал и приготовился к тому, что волче его теперь и на длину демонического хвоста к себе не подпустит — лет так сто.

Говорила ему мама: «Кусни волчка не ко времени — век в немилости ходить будешь!»

Ричччааард приготовился к многолетней и многотрудной осаде, потому как сердце демоническое хоть и не одно, а уж коль выберет себе занозу, так и за тысячу тысяч лет её не вытянешь, не растопишь. 

А потому, стоило ему услышать усталое и всё ещё недовольное «Княже», он немедленно предстал пред жёлтые волчьи очи своей Любви единственной и вечной. Даром, что был Девятым демоническим владыкой, и даже знай волче его настоящее имя — призвать демона такого уровня без его на то желания невозможно.

— Ты, жопа демона, чего хотел-то от меня? Княже!

— Волче.

Ричччааард оскорбление мимо рогов пропустил, с ушей стряхнул, решив, что с языковым этикетом они потом разберутся, когда другое, важное сладят. Церемониально склонил голову, как только перед истинной парой демон себе и позволит, хоть волче на него даже и не взглянул, продолжая гонять из стороны в сторону магическую самокрутку и гипнотизировать кромку леса за окном, в котором теперь не было ни стекла магического, ни ставни резной. И хоть и не нарёк ещё Ричччааард его парой своей изустно, а только мысленно — то не имело уже для его демонической души и тела никакого значения.

Он присел на лавку с другой стороны крепкого дубового стола.

Залюбовался волче на мгновение, отмечая и зрачок жёлтый с нехарактерными зелёными прожилками, и шрам рваный, идущий через переносицу, и губы иссиня-чёрные, будто черничным соком облитые. Подумал невольно, так ли они сладки на вкус, как спелые лесные ягоды?

Сгрёб хвостом рассыпанные по столу кофейные зёрна. И, ни секунды не сомневаясь, сложил из них древний, как магический мир, рисунок брачного узла-плетенья.

***

Гэвин докурил самокрутку, затушил её отработанным щелчком когтей. И глянул на Девятого демонического владыку, даже на простой скамье, срубленной из поваленного дерева, восседающего с неуловимым величием и грацией, будто на золотом троне.

Окинул быстрым, но хватким взглядом породистое, будто выточенное из белого лунного камня лицо, чёрные, как ночь, глаза с тлеющими в глубине алыми всполохами. Проследил линию бровей, скул и носа. Задержался на мгновение на сжатых решительно устах коралловых, будто рассветным заревом на утро после новолуния напоённых.

Отметил про себя вновь сияющие голубым рога, только самые кончики их будто золотыми колпачками были укрыты. Подумал невольно, каковы они на ощупь — гладкие, словно кость, или бархатистые, словно свежая кровь подлунной жертвы.

Глянул на стол. И заржал, завыл в голос. 

— Ты, морда рогатая, шутишь! — У Гэвина аж слёзы на глазах выступили, и уши с хвостом повылезали, будь они неладны. — Я думал, ты меня сожрать за тот случай на базаре решил — из мести.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Демонический владыка чиркнул осторожно по его виску длинным когтем, даже кожу не оцарапал, подцепил одну из слезинок — и слизал. Покатал на раздвоенном голубом языке, хвостом пощёлкал довольно и оскалился доверительно.

— Не шучу!

— Звать-то величать тебя как, лысый хвост?

— Ричччааард, Волче.

И, ни секунды не сомневаясь и не юля, будто слепой кутёнок, Гэвин ответил:

— А меня — Гэвин из Камышиной топи. — Щёлкнул когтями, чиркнул ловко по подушечке собственного мизинца — и капнул на узел-плетенье из кофейных зёрен волчьей кровью, запечатывая. — Вот и сговору начало, а каков конец будет, так поживём — увидим, Княже.

Говорила ему мама: «Демон за сердце кусает раз — но на веки вечные!»

А Гэвин маму хоть и редко слушался, но слова её всегда за истину держал.


End file.
